1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and other automated features having capabilities for predicting capacity demands on an electronic system.
2. Background Art
The ability to predict capacity demands on an electronic system may be important to insure adequate resources are available for supporting future customer demands. In cable systems for example, a cable system operator may be required to support a plurality of services for any number of customers. As the number of customers and the overall demands of the system increases, more and more resources may be required to meet service requirements.
One problem faced by the cable system operators relates to accurately predicting future demands on the system. Inaccurate predictions can lead to over estimations and result in unnecessary hardware costs or under estimations and result in system inoperability and customer dissatisfaction. One issue in accurately predicting future demands on the system relates to the cable system operator's ability to adjust the predictions as a function of individual customer usage.